Teach me a lesson
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Puck picked the wrong day to act up and Will thinks he needs to be taught a lesson. W: W/P slash, lang, spanking.


Hm. So. I have discovered the fantastic world of Glee.  
>And I suck at being around. But I really appreciate all the reviews and reads. It makes me smile. Sorry I suck at writing this past year. I got into photography.<p>

Anyway. Here's the usual:  
><strong>D.c:<strong> Fox owns Glee, I think. Whoever it is, it isn't me.

**Warnings:** Slash (duh, it's still me.), Language, Spanking discipline, Technically Adult/Teen situation (Whatever, you should expect that.). Y'know, the usual inappropriateness.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> High M.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Will/Puck

First time I've been brave enough to write a spanking story. So... Here goes?

As usual, enjoy the lovely, adult-rated smut.

-.-.-.

"NO-AH!" Rachel Berry's shrill voice cut through the music room as she sat in something sticky on her seat and he laughed quietly to himself. Quinn rolled her eyes and Santana snipped a snide comment her way. Mr. Shuester sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What happened, Rachel?" He asked, but didn't sound terribly concerned.

"Mr. Shuester. Puck's continued insistence to play childhood pranks is both irritating and sad. I really think that-" Santana cut her off.

"Oh, shut your trap. And you," She turned to Puck and set a glare that could melt ice. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Grow the fuck up, she's not gonna sleep with you, so stop flirting like a 12-year-old."

Before Mr. Shue could reprimand the Latina for her language, Puck jumped up from the back row and over the second row of seats to get in the girl's face. He held her shoulders down against her chair and leaned in close to hiss in her ear. Whatever it was he said caused the hot-headed girl to stand up and throw him back, screaming at him in Spanish.

"Santana!" Mr. Shue scolded her.

"Calm down Santana." Brittany pleaded, tugging on her shirt. "He's a shark out of water right now." The rest of the Glee Club just looked at her in confusion, but Santana raised an eyebrow at Puck and sent him a pointed glare before turning back to sit with Brittany. The mohawked teen smirked at her and sat down right where he was.

"Puck, apologize to Rachel." Their teacher said. He muttered an apology which Rachel scoffed at, but let it go, pouting slightly at her ruined dress.

"Come on," Tina said, leading the girl from the room. "We'll get it cleaned up." She looked pointedly at Mercedes, who rolled her eyes, but dragged Kurt up with her and they followed the other two toward the bathroom.

"Can we get on with our lesson today, please?" Mr. Shue asked, clearly irritated, but Santana couldn't resist throwing one last remark.

"Can Puck get on with maturity?" Puck didn't take the bait, but snipped back at her anyway.

"Woa, someone needs to get laid. What'sa matter, Brittany not putting out anymore?" He smirked at her and Finn scolded him.

"Dude, you're gonna get us all in trouble." He whispered from his seat behind him.

"Puck, that's enough." Mr. Shue's voice overpowered whatever the angry Latina was going to say.

"Sorry Shue. Couldn't help it." His teacher didn't look impressed.

"Lesson. Now." He turned to the board and began to write 'Hard Rock.' For which, of course, Puck had a sexual comment to make. Will closed his eyes and his grip tightened on his marker. He was not in the mood for this today. The others tried to stifle their giggles, which only fueled Puck's insolence.

"Grippin' that marker a little tight there, Shue. You know, not everyone likes it rough..." Will snapped, throwing the marker down and spinning to face them with fire in his eyes.

"God _damnit_ Puck!" Everyone went silent, eyes wide. Their teacher rarely swore, especially not to them. "I've had enough of this! Can we just get through one day doing what we are supposed to be doing?"

"Well if I'm such a bad boy, maybe you should punish me." Puck grinned, voice full of innuendo.

"See me after class, Noah!" Will snapped.

"Don't call me that." Puck grumbled, finally sitting back in his seat to be quiet.

The rest of the class went by quietly, everyone afraid to step out of line when Mr. S was clearly agitated. Rachel and the other three never returned, but no one suspected their teacher even noticed. The bell rang and everyone started to file out.

"_Noah_." Will called as he started out the door. The authority in his voice sent a shiver up the tan boy's spine. It was the same tone his father held when Puck was in serious trouble.

Finn shot him a sympathetic look and left him alone. Puck shut the door after everyone and turned to face Shue. Will was leaning on the piano, legs and arms crossed and teeth grinding. He stared down Puck, and it made him nervous, not that he'd show it.

"So what now, Shue?" He asked, mirroring the teacher's position against the door. "Gonna give me detention? Extra homework?" Will sighed.

"I'm tired of your behavior, Noah." He said lowly. Puck frowned.

"Don't call me that." He ordered. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He challenged. Puck scowled.

"Just don't, alright?" He moved over to the chairs in the front row and sat, keeping his arms folded over his chest.

"Well it seems to be the only way to make you listen." His teacher challenged, staring him down.

"I'm listening, damnit. Can we just get this over with so I can go home?" Will began pacing to keep from growling his frustration.

"Noah, all I've wanted to do all day is go home, but I have to deal with _you_." Puck scowled a little more. That stung him a bit, but he wouldn't let Shue know that.

"You sound like my dad." Puck grumbled, almost under his breath. Will stopped pacing and looked interested.

"Yeah? And how would he handle you right now?" Puck was getting angry, being talked about like a delinquent.

Puck ground his teeth together and glared at Mr. Shue. He knew exactly what his father would do to him for acting out. He suspected his teacher knew as well. So he said nothing, simply opting to wait for Shue to say something.

"Bet he wouldn't take too kindly to this, would he?" Puck glanced to the door, but said nothing. "He'd probably be pretty pissed, wouldn't he?" He watched as Puck's eyes flashed something that looked like genuine nerves. "Tell me, Noah, what would he do?" He asked, deliberately pushing the teen's buttons. He felt a little guilty picking at a weak spot on such a fragile kid, but he was so furious and irritated that his professionalism just wasn't cutting it.

"You fucking know what he'd do." Puck growled. "If he were _fucking_ around."

Will came to stand in front of him, arms across his chest, standing with his weight on one leg. Puck couldn't help his eyes from looking over his body, that was before they settled on his very serious face.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Puck threw his arms out at what Mr. Shue seemed to be suggesting. Will said nothing and Puck didn't know how to react. "He would beat my ass, Shue." His voice was a little tight and pleading.

Will looked over the football player slowly. Puck squirmed in his seat, unsure of what his teacher was thinking. It made Will's heart skip a little beat as he thought of what was being implied.

"You're insolent and rude, Noah. You've got to learn when it's time to mess around and when it's time to be serious." Puck held in a shiver; he'd heard this before, about six years ago when he'd talked back to his father in front of company. He'd slept on his stomach that night.

"I'll give you a choice." Will said, trying to ignore that tiny butterflies that had chosen to erupt in his stomach. Puck looked nervous, despite his bad-boy persona. "I can either send to to Figgins-"

"Not fair Shue! You know he'll suspend me and I'll end up back in Juvie!" Puck interrupted. Will held up a hand.

"_Or_," He emphasized. "I can take care of this problem right now and wipe the slate clean."

Puck looked like a little boy who'd lost his dessert. He knew Shue was serious and by the look on his face, any other options were out of the question.

"Shue," He said softly. "You can't really do that, can you?" He asked, clearly not wanting to see Figgins. The man had it out for him since Puck 'accidentally' flooded his office, but had a solid alibi with his football buddies.

"I don't want to have to deal with Figgins any more than you do. I just want you to show some god damn respect to everyone." Will swallowed, throat suddenly dry. "So I'm offering this to you. I'll give you an old-fashioned punishment and we'll move on. No school, no records involved."

Puck knew how much Mr. Shue was risking by this. He knew his teacher was saving his ass from the school system. He was already on a thin leash with the principal and Mr. S was supposed to report when he got out of line. He also knew that Shuester wasn't legally allowed to touch him, and he didn't want to get him in trouble for trying to keep problems on the dl. Lastly, he knew he wasn't going to walk away from this. He'd pushed too far today.

"But if someone finds out, you'll be in trouble." Puck offered, voice low. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean you've chosen?" He asked, trying to ignore the fear of what he wanted to do, and that he wanted to do it.

Puck swallowed and nodded. He figured it couldn't be that bad. Mr. Shuester was kind of small. He figured he might walk away with some humiliation and a stinging ass, but nothing more. He prayed that his teacher would be kind enough not to use a belt on him. That would cause some damage.

"Tell me what you need, Noah." Will ordered calmly, scaring Puck a little bit. He looked up at his teacher before glancing at the door. His heart was racing. He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He tried looking down, but a soft hand tipped his chin up to face his vocal teacher.

"I-I need to be punished." He muttered, pride taking second to anxiety when he saw the dominant look on Mr. S. He'd never taken Shue so seriously before and he reminded him of his father. As angry as that made him, it also scared him.

"Lock the door and pull the blinds." He said, while moving to put some music on to cover the sounds. Puck did as he was told and stood in the middle of the room, running a hand through his mohawk. "How would your dad do it?" He asked the teen, coming to a stop in front of him.

Puck squirmed uncomfortably in his spot. He felt his face heating up as he thought about it. He decided to answer honestly and hope for the best. Shue's face said he definitely did not want to be lied to.

"He'd probably bend me over something..." Puck said looking around. His eyes landed on the piano before coming back to the floor. "Then he'd... probably take his belt to me." He said lowly. He glanced up at Shue, who seemed to be calculating something. "Please don't use your belt." He begged softly, before he could stop himself.

Will reached a hand out to gently cup the side of Puck's face. Puck looked at him with watery eyes. Will knew he was taking this punishment at least somewhat seriously.

"Okay, you can choose then. Twenty with the belt or five minutes with my hand." His stomach flipped when he said 'my hand' and he wasn't quite sure why. Puck gave a pained look and pulled away from Will's hand. He ran his hands over his face, trying to decide.

He was sure 20 with a belt would suck, big time. Probably even make him cry, which he so was not going to do. But five minutes was a long time, even if it didn't hurt as much. He figured with his jeans on, it wouldn't be so bad. The belt would cut through more than his hand would. He figured he was tough enough to last five minutes. He'd handled fights longer than that. He made his decision.

"Not the belt." He said, tone leaving no room for discussion. He was getting nervous, but for some reason, his head was telling him it was more than just the fact he was about to get spanked like a kid. He tried to ignore it, even though he was sure he was blushing.

"Alright." That was all he said as he made his way across the room to the piano bench. He sat down and motioned for Puck to come over. The boy hesitated and Will cleared his throat. "Noah." He said roughly, which set Puck's muscles into work and he was at his side in three steps.

Puck barely even heard the rock music in the background as his heart hammered through his body. He couldn't believe he was about to submit to this. Even his mother couldn't make him take her seriously.

Will didn't hesitate in pulling the sweating teen over his legs, even though he, too, was probably just as nervous. The last time he'd had anyone over his knee, it was his wife, years ago, and she couldn't handle more than a few swats. Will felt his lower half stirring as he remembered what happened after that, so he had to try to clear his head and focus on the kid who was here right now.

Puck had seen enough kinky porn to know how to settle himself where he needed to be. Will lifted his right leg a little higher to get the perfect angle of Puck's ass. The boy held his hands over his face, still disbelieving of the whole situation. He jumped a little as he felt a heavy hand rest on his lower back and another rubbed over his butt.

Will didn't say anything to warn him, but he felt the hand disappear and knew it would return shortly. Sure enough, his body jerked a little from the force of the first slap.

Puck was surprised how much he could feel the sting through his jeans. Shue either had practice with this or he had really underestimated the strength of his teacher. Quite possibly both.

Will felt his cheeks begin to tinge pink as his blood started flowing faster. He suddenly remembered why he had convinced Terri to let him spank her forever ago. His hand stung a little, but the squirming boy in his hold kept unknowingly rubbing himself against his leg to escape his hand.

After about a minute and a half, Puck was letting out little grunts and breathing through his nose as he tightly clamped his jaw shut. His hands were balled in fists and held tight against his head. He was feeling the sting from the constant rain Will had peppered over him, even through thick jeans.

Will's arm was getting tired and they were barely into the punishment, according to the clock on the wall opposite. He stopped for a moment, rubbing Puck's back while the kid breathed tightly.

"Stand up." Will commanded gently, but his voice was low. He wasn't sure Puck would notice, but he felt it when he spoke.

Puck did as he was told, relieved to have a break, even though he knew it wasn't over yet. He was starting to regret his choice of five minutes, but he didn't want to know how much longer he had left.

"Take your pants down." Puck's eyes went wide. "Now." Puck noticed that Will's cheeks were flushed and it made his mouth dry.

"Um..." Puck shifted in place, eyes moving around the floor. "I, um..."

"Noah, don't make me do it for you." Will said sharply. Puck winced and bit his lip.

"But Mr. Shue-" He tried to explain, but Will made to stand up and Puck knew he'd be in more trouble. "Alright!" He sighed and unbuttoned his jeans. His cheeks flushed as he lowered his zipper, knowing he was half hard from the stimulation of rubbing against his teacher's leg while being punished. "Shue, I..." He knew his teacher wouldn't listen, so he lowered his jeans enough to show him that he had gone commando that day.

"Fuck." Will cursed in a whisper as blood shot through him, straight to his dick. He prayed to god the kid wouldn't notice. Puck didn't seem to hear him, but shifted in place with his hipbones and butt crack showing. The jeans were unzipped just to where Will could see dark curls of hair. Puck definitely noticed Mr. Shue's face turn red.

"Do you still... uh... want me to-?" He left the question hanging and Will nodded shortly.

"We're not done yet." Was all he said. Puck tried to be brave and dropped his jeans to his knees before bending back over his teacher's knee. He knew little Puckzilla was going to give him trouble the second he felt hot, calloused fingers tracing over his pink backside. Will felt Puck's cock twitch against his leg and tried to ignore it. He raised his hand and slapped it down against the tight skin.

"Oh, shit!" Puck breathed as the sting lingered.

"Be a good boy, Noah. Take it like a man." Will said gently as his hand began to alternate sharp slaps against each of Puck's cheeks.

Soon enough, Puck began arching his back and twisting his legs, his fists balled up by his head again. Will moved his aim a little lower to hit the top of his thighs and Puck groaned.

Puck was using all of his will not to cry out. His skin was on fire and it was radiating through to his groin. He was both aroused and in pain. He didn't want to be humiliated as well. An extra-hard slap across his both cheeks burst the burning tears in his eyes. He pretended he wasn't crying because he was just too manly for that.

Will heard the soft, gasping breaths that signaled Puck's tears, but he did not stop. There was another two minutes left of his punishment, and it was only going to get worse.

"Noah," He said, trying to gain the attention of the squirming teen. "Am I going to have to hold your legs down?" He asked, annoyed that he had to stop spanking to push the boy's legs away. Puck did not answer him.

He rubbed a hand over the bright red skin to relax the boy's tightened muscles, before slapping his cheeks in quick succession. He was satisfied when Puck let out a tiny moan. He paused for a moment, rubbing the heated skin with his sore hand.

"How much more, Shue?" Puck asked with a shaking voice. Will felt bad for the kid, but also felt the hard flesh pressing into his thigh. His own arousal fueled him to be braver than usual and his soothing hand rubbing Puck's bottom crept a little lower. Puck gave a tiny gasp when Will began to rub the inside of his thighs, but he automatically spread his legs a little to give him better access.

"Kiddo, we're just over halfway." He answered, feeling a little guilty at the pained sigh Puck gave.

Puck wanted more than anything to rub his hands over the flaming skin and protect himself from more harm, but he knew from experience that doing so would only earn him more severe punishment. He'd tried as hard as he could to keep his legs still, but it was almost a reflex every time they moved. He wasn't sure when his fists had moved to Will's slacks, but they were balled tight in the material, knuckles white. He let them go and rubbed a fist over his face to rid of the tears before running a hand through his strip of short hair.

"Don't suppose we could break it up a bit?" Puck asked hopefully. Will decided to take some pity on the kid.

"Sure." He said softly. "Tell you what, 30 seconds, then I'll give you a little break. Deal?" Puck nodded, unknowingly pressing back against the hand gently stroking his skin.

"AHH!" Puck couldn't catch himself. He was unprepared for the onslaught of blows against his fiery skin. He didn't have time to think about or catch his cries as they fell from his tongue and became sobs. He beat his fist against the side of the piano bench as he tried his hardest not to squirm away, although his body seemed to move without his consent.

With an extra-hard smack to each of his thighs, Will stopped to run his stinging hand over the boy's skin. He wanted to murmur soothing things to the boy, but knew he was punishing him. Although Puck had gone soft, Will felt his dick becoming stiff again as he rubbed over his butt cheeks and down between his tan and red thighs.

Puck knew Shue could feel his arousal, but right now he was too busy feeling sorry for himself to be ashamed. He didn't notice that his hips were making tiny gyrations as Will's hand rubbed circles down his muscled thighs. He sniffed his runny nose and no longer bothered to hide his crying, knowing his teacher had obviously heard it already.

The teenager glanced up at his teacher's face and was surprised to see him staring at his flaming ass. He noticed him wetting his lips before swallowing. Puck couldn't believe it. He jumped a little when Mr. Shue's fingernails scratched lightly over his lower back and right down his sore ass, bringing to light the stinging through the constant hum of soreness.

"Thirty more." Will's voice was rough and Puck's face flushed an all-new shade of red. He buried his face in his hands, feeling his dick pulse.

This time, Puck had time to brace himself for the slaps. Although he tried to relax his muscles and take it, clenching his fists made his entire body tighten and the blows hurt more than he felt they ought to. Will's strong hands set to work specifically on his sit-spot for the next 30 seconds, probably bruising the, if not already bruised, bottom of his cheeks and the very top of his thighs. He was holding Puck down in place with one hand and had to avoid kicking legs with the swinging arm.

"Noah, I will hold your legs down and give you an extra 30 seconds." He warned, not stopping the constant attack on Puck's exposed bottom. Puck let out a frustrated sob; he'd been trying his hardest to behave and cooperate.

"I'm s-sorry..." He sobbed. "Please, please no-owww... please n-no more..." He begged, keeping his legs as stiff as he could, but it made him arch upwards, almost pushing off of Will's lap. Will had to push him back into position and forced his burning hand to smack harder, knowing Puck needed it.

"Fuuuck!" Puck bawled out, fists again curling onto his teacher's pants.

"Language, Noah, you're being punished." Will said, unexpectedly smacking the upper half of each of Puck's cheeks to throw him off-guard.

"I'm... sor-ry..." He gasped between sobs. Will looked up at the clock and stopped his ministrations for a moment, sliding his hot hand against Puck's skin, up his shirt, over his back and shoulder blades. Puck then relaxed a little, sobbing and muttering apologies.

"What are you being punished for, Noah?" Will asked him firmly, and he felt the shiver run through the boy's body.

"I-I didn't res-respect you o-or your c-class..." Puck forced himself to take deeper breaths to calm down. "I'm sorry." He didn't look up at Will, and he couldn't blame him.

Will slid his hand back down and over the kid's rounded, hot bottom. As he rubbed down toward Puck's thighs, he let one finger dip just barely inside Puck's crack as he dragged it lower. Puck inhaled sharply, but said nothing. Will repeated the action, pressing his finger a little deeper. He was pleased when Puck's cock twitched and he squirmed in his lap. His favorite part of spanking Terri had always been the soothing rubbing during which he would slip his fingers just inside her wetness.

"Noah," Will said softly, continuing to rub his burning bum and sliding a finger up and down his crack. "You have one minute left of your punishment." Puck whined, tears slipping from his eyes. "But, I will give you a choice. Look at me."

Puck blinked in shame, but raised his tear-stained face toward his teacher. He clung to Will's leg desperately, twitching every time Will rubbed too hard.

"You can either take another minute of spanking like this," Puck looked over his face, but said nothing. "Or your can take four with the belt."

Puck's chest shuddered. He wasn't sure why he was so terrified of the belt, but he wasn't sure he could take another minute of non-stop abuse on his already bruised and battered behind. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't know what would happen; he'd already broken down and cried, begged, fought it, given in...

"Are you afraid of the belt?" Will asked, hand stilling on the inside of one of Puck's thighs, trapping the heat under it. The boy tried to look away, but Will's eyes held him.

Puck sniffled some more, trying to get his crying under control, but it didn't seem to do any good.

"Why do you wanna use it so b-bad?" He countered, broken voice a little bitter.

Will's fingertips brushed against Puck's balls and the teen gasped a little.

"It'll be over faster." was the only thing Will could reply with. Puck said nothing. "If you were my kid, I would have done it. Quick, painful lesson you'll remember."

"Doubt I could forget this." Puck muttered, earning him a slap in the middle of his behind. He cried out a little and shut his mouth like a good boy.

Will's fingers slid down his crack again, this time two of them, and traced their way to Puck's balls. Puck looked gave his teacher a confused look, but Will gently stroked the warm skin without mentioning it. His heart jumped when Noah squirmed backwards to feel more of it, and he felt bad when he had to pull his hand away.

"Time to choose." He said, swallowing hard.

"Are you g-gonna..." He started to ask, but cut off feeling foolish.

"Am I gonna what?" Will breathed. Puck bit his lip.

"If-if I pick the b-belt, will you st-still..." He trailed off again and Will had enough of that. He slapped Puck's cheeks again and he continued without hesitation. "Ah! Will you still rub it better?" He asked, blush spreading over his face.

"Like I'm doing now?" Will asked, sliding his hand over the hot skin, reaching between his legs and skimming fingertips over his sensitive sac. Puck nodded shyly. "Of course."

Will ordered Puck to stand and he did so on shaky legs.

"No rubbing or you'll get an extra stroke." He warned. Puck nodded silently, bending over to rest his hands on the piano bench and face his open backside to Will.

Pulling the belt from his pants, Will rubbed a hand over his own bulge, not noticing Puck glancing back to see. Will doubled the belt over and cracked it, watching Puck's back and arm muscles flex at the sound.

"Count them." He ordered. The mohawked teen nodded again, whole body tensed in preparation. His teacher came and stood beside him, one hand on his back.

Puck squeezed his eyes shut and listened for the brown leather to cut through the air. Just as he heard it, he felt the bite.

"Ahh!" He sobbed out, almost falling forward. He wasn't sure his knees would hold him up.

"Noah..." Will warned him, not wanting to give the poor kid more punishment than he needed.

"O-one..." Puck almost forgot what he was being scolded for, until he felt the belt tap his thighs gently in aim. At least he knew where it was going to hit next.

But knowing didn't make it any better. He felt the leather slash against both thighs, all the way across, curving with the muscle.

"T-two!"

Will's eyes carved over the red and purple skin greedily, hovering at the erection the broken boy was sporting. It made him feel less guilty as he swung the next stroke, this one right across the punk's sit-spot. Will had a feeling Puck wouldn't be sitting tomorrow.

"Th-ree-ee..." Puck collapsed forward, arms giving out. He kept his ass in the air, but pressed his forehead hard against his fists. "Come on, S. P-please..." He begged.

Will aimed the last one across the middle of the teen's battered skin and the crack sounded through the room just as a song ended in the background.

"Four." Puck whispered, and Will dropped the belt and caught him as he collapsed, a sobbing mess. Will sat on the piano bench with Puck crying into his shirt. The boy was curled sideways so his burning rear wouldn't rest against anything. Will held Puck with one arm and stroked his backside with his free hand for a few quiet minutes. Puck's member was close to full and Will slid his hand over Puck's hip toward the front. He closed his hand around him and the boy whimpered.

Will pumped him slowly, his own erection pressing into Puck's side. Puck's hips jutted forward when Will stopped moving his hand, but he pulled away and brought his hand to Puck's chin. He had stopped sobbing and was merely sniffling now. He tipped the Jewish teen's head to look up at him.

"I'm sorry," Puck apologized. Will wasn't sure if he meant for the things he'd done earlier or for becoming aroused from his punishment.

"You're such a good boy." Will praised him, voice husky. "You took it so well."

One of Puck's hands slid down Will's sweater vest to his tented slacks. Will said nothing, not wanting to scare him off. He knew it was completely inappropriate, but he knew he wanted Puck right now. The teen's rough hand rubbed him through the fabric and Will leaned down to capture his lips.

Will could taste the salt of Puck's tears and felt him shake a little with uneven breathing, but the boy kissed him back, pressing up against him. Will could feel the soft moan echo in Puck's throat as he pulled himself closer to the man. The older man shifted Puck's jeans lower and Puck wiggled to kick them off.

Will pulled the teen to straddle him and Puck did so eagerly. Will's hands slid down Noah's back to rest on his butt and he jolted and hissed in pain.

"It's all over baby." Will whispered, sliding his hands up Puck's sides and dragging his Guns & Roses tee-shirt up with them. The punk raised his arms and let Will pull his shirt off. "Let me make it better."

Puck grunted and pulled Shuester's tucked shirt and shoved his hands under the fabric. His fingers pressed against the hidden muscles like the frets of his guitar. Will writhed against the fingers that were half tickling his abs and sighed happily as they toyed with his nipples.

Taking his student's mohawked head in his hand, Will pulled lightly to expose Puck's neck for him. He attached his lips to the tender skin and blood surged through him upon feeling the kid arch into the kisses and nipping teeth. His other hand crept down to pull Puck's lower half tight against him. However, that meant squeezing his sore, punished flesh to do so.

"Shue..." Puck whined, burying his head in Will's shoulder. Will reached his fingers farther and snuck them into Puck's crack, splitting his throbbing cheeks apart. Puck tried his best not to whimper as Will teased a finger around his hole. He busied himself peeling Mr. S' sweater vest off and tearing the buttons off his shirt to rip it open. Will's hands were forced away from the kid as his clothing was torn off.

"Damn, Mr. S." Puck breathed, admiring the dancer's body. Will chuckled and slid Puck from his lap. He stood and Puck grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him in for a lip-bruising kiss. He opened his mouth and forced his tongue into the teacher's willing mouth, hands clutching the muscled arms desperately.

Will undid his pants and pulled himself out, stroking himself a few times before Puck shoved his hand aside. He pulled back and looked in Will's eyes, his own still red from crying. He gave a small smirk and dropped to his knees.

"Holy..." Will gasped as he was engulfed in wet heat. He ran his fingers over the short, soft mohawk and Puck lapped and sucked at the skin. "Get up here," He growled, pulling the teen up by his shoulders and smashing a rough kiss against him.

Puck could see the lust in Will's eyes as he pressed their foreheads together and looked over the kid's body. He clearly wanted to say something, but was doing his best to hold back.

"What do you want, Shue?" Puck asked, rough hands skimming over any skin they could find. Will closed his eyes lightly, but said nothing. He instead brought two fingers up to Puck's lips. The boy swallowed nervously, knowing why, but took them anyway. He swirled his tongue around Will's fingers, watching the man bite his lip.

Puck rocked his hips against Will, pressing their erections together. He groaned and wasn't surprised when Shue took his saliva-covered fingers from his mouth and went straight down. He reached under Puck's dick, cupping his balls gently before sliding further south. The Jewish boy tried to be calm, but inexperience was causing him to tense up with nerves.

"Hey," his teacher whispered against his lips. "It's okay." He kissed him softly and Puck melted against him, just as the first finger found its target.

Puck stilled as Will's finger pressed slowly inside of him. It felt strange, uncomfortable, like it wasn't supposed to be there. He remembered when Santana tried to finger him, he about slapped her. But he let Shue push deeper inside, slowly becoming accustomed to the stretch as his first and eventually second knuckle made it in.

Will breathed tightly through his nose, slowly adding a second finger beside the first. Puck's cheeks flushed as he became aware of exactly what it was he was doing, but when Will wiggled his fingers, he forgot about his embarrassment. Will moved them slowly, a little in-out motion, before pushing a little farther in. Puck knew he was looking for the sweet spot he'd heard about. Puck was about to tell him to give up when sparks shot up his spine.

"Holy shit!" His fingers clung to Mr. Shue's sides and the man smiled, brushing his fingers over that spot again, making the boy gasp. "Please..." Puck begged, not exactly sure what he was asking for.

"You're so fucking tight..." Will groaned, dick throbbing and wanting desperately to be inside the boy. He pumped his fingers slowly in and out of the boy and made sure to brush the nerves inside him, but pulled back to look at Puck's face as he trembled.

As much as he wanted to be his first and show Puck exactly how a man should feel, part of him hoped Puck had done this before so it wouldn't mean as much. Knowing the football sex-shark, it could very well be either way.

"Tell me you've done this before?" Will asked, voice gruff. He could tell by the hesitation that his answer would be no.

"What, exactly?" Puck asked, smirking. "Been spanked and fucked by my teacher?" Will reached around and slapped the boy's sore ass, causing him to clench up and tighten on his fingers. If his dick had been inside Puck, he surely would have come at that point.

"Been with a man." Will answered seriously. Puck's eyes rolled back when the fingers pushed more aggressively against his prostate. He shook his head and pressed down on Shue's hand, wanting more. "Mmm... You hafta tell me you want it." Will growled, grinding his cock against Puck's.

The boy turned red again. He never begged, he always left that up to the girls while he teased. But he knew Shue wasn't teasing, he was making sure he wasn't assaulting his student. Even in the heat of the moment, he was logical.

"God, fuck me Shue." Puck demanded. Will pulled him in for another kiss and suddenly pulled away, taking his sliding fingers with him. Puck groaned from the loss, watching as Will crossed the room to the old music cabinets and reached deep inside one to pull out Puck's secret stash of lube and condoms. "How-?" Puck asked. Will gave him a smirk that would rival his own.

"I was a teenager once." He laughed. "Get over here." He turned Puck around and bent him over the end of the piano. He kissed Puck's back and shoulders. He ran his hands over his punished bottom and was pleased to feel the heat still radiating from the skin.

Puck inhaled sharply as the cold gel touched his hot skin and Mr. Shue's fingers pressed it deeper into the heat. He rested his head on the piano as Will's fingers returned to his hole, pressing in much easier than the first time. He heard the condom packet and the slick of rubber and tried to relax when he felt the rubber-coated head against his entrance.

Puck jumped a little when soft kisses were laid on his back and a soothing hand ran over his shoulders. One hand was guiding Will into Puck's heat and the other slid around to his front and stroked his swollen cock.

"You're doing so good, baby." Will whispered, taking in all of the skin that was presented to him, so perfect, muscled, scarred, tan and punished. It was all his at this moment.

They hadn't even realized the music stopped until Puck let out a strangled cry when Will sheathed himself. He waited for Puck to get used to the stretch, but his harsh breathing in the silence and the heat inside and outside of the boy's ass was almost too much to handle.

"I've gotta move..." Will begged. Puck nodded against the piano, arms outstretched to grab the other side.

"Do it." Puck commanded. And Will obeyed, until he was unable to stop moving even if he wanted to. Puck was soon pressing back against him, desperate to feel Shue hitting that spot inside of him.

Puck was not usually loud during sex, but with Shue pounding into him against bruised skin, and that magic bundle of nerves being repeatedly slammed, he couldn't help the moans that erupted from his throat. Will was working over his weeping dick and he knew he was almost done for. Suddenly, his teacher slapped his ass and he lost it.

"Fuck, Shue..." He grunted, spraying against the shiny black piano and all over his teacher's hand. The tightening of his body around Will's already hot dick yanked an orgasm from him stronger than he'd felt in a long time. He pulled out and came into the condom, holding himself up over Puck by the boy's hip, the other hand pulling himself through the waves of the orgasm.

"God, Puck..." He breathed hard for a moment before pulling off the condom and tying it up. He tucked himself back in his pants and crossed the room. Folding the condom in a tissue, he tossed it and came back to collect the collapsed teen from atop the piano. He took a second tissue to wipe off the piano and Puck's organ, as well as his hand, and tossed it toward the trash.

Puck leaned against Will, entire body spent. His teacher held him for a few moments while he regained his breathing. Puck nuzzled his face into his teacher's shoulder, not that he'd ever admit it.

The Jewish teen finally stood on his own, pulling from the strong arms. He found his jeans and stepped gingerly into them. He winced pulling the rough denim over his punished skin, but slowly managed to get them fully on. Will watched as the muscled boy leaned stiffly over to grab their shirts off the floor, tossing Will's sweater vest to him. The curly-haired man watched silently as Puck tried to adjust himself and look normal. When he finally spoke, there was a grin behind his words.

"Well, Shue." He said, brushing a hand over his eyes to remove traces of tears. "I'm both glad and bummed that it's Friday."

"Glad 'cause you won't be able to sit through class tomorrow?" Will asked with a smirk. Puck laughed and nodded. He stepped up into Will's space, but didn't touch him.

"But bummed 'cause then you can't punish me for skipping your class 'cause I won't be able to sit or dance." Will chuckled, his breath ghosting over Puck's face. The boy winked at him and turned to leave.

Will thought about grabbing him and pulling him back for a kiss, but as he watched the boy sling his bag over his shoulder and leave the room with a smirk on his face, he somehow knew this wouldn't be the last time he'd have to correct the punk's behavior.

-.-.-.

THERE YOU HAVE IT.

Hope you enjoyed?

Till next time,  
>-J X<p> 


End file.
